


Morning

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Kurt wakes up cold.

He’s actually getting quite sick of waking up cold these days but he guesses that he’s partly to blame because most nights, he sleeps in the nude. Blaine’s also to blame for that, his mind argues.

Kurt cracks open an eye and glances to his left where, as it has been lately, Blaine is completely cocooned in their blankets. A shock of dark, curly hair peaking out of the top of the cocoon is the only part of him that is visible. 

With a sigh, Kurt leans over the bed to slip on a pair of sweatpants and he shuffles closer to Blaine’s side of the bed. He can see the edge of one of the sheets that Blaine is tangled in and he wonders if he can tug it enough that Blaine’s little blanket burrito will come undone. 

He reaches over and tugs and ends up with an armful of Blaine, who immediately cuddles into him, wrapping himself around Kurt’s body completely.

“Feet cold,” Blaine mumbles sleepily against his chest. “Why you cold?”

Kurt huffs and pushes Blaine’s curls out of his face. “Someone stole all of the blankets again.”

“’M sorry,” Blaine replies, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s rapidly warming chest.

Kurt curls his arms around Blaine a little more, soaking up his furnace-like warmth. Blaine’s breath tickles his bare chest with every exhale but Kurt finds it comforting more than anything else. He’s starting to warm up a little more under Blaine’s hold and under the blankets that Blaine is now sharing with him.

“You’re still cold,” Blaine says, voice still thick from sleep.

“I’ll warm up,” Kurt replies, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. 

“I could warm you up faster,” Blaine adds, glancing up at Kurt with his oh so obvious bedroom eyes.

Kurt smiles. “I’d love nothing more than that,” he starts. “But the kids will be awake soon and the last thing we need is for them to walk in on you giving me head.”

“I can make it quick,” Blaine says, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Kurt’s sweatpants, cupping his soft cock. It immediately begins to harden under Blaine’s touch. 

Kurt’s breath hitches and his eyes automatically close, enjoying the touch. Just as Blaine slips his cock out of his sweatpants, there’s a thump and giggles as their bedroom door opens. 

Kurt shoots Blaine a look and fixes himself up just as their three year old twins clamber up onto the bed, babbling excitedly about something. 

Kurt leans his head on Blaine’s shoulder, cuddling their son into his arms while Blaine holds their daughter, pressing a kiss into her strawberry blonde hair. 

“C’mon, let’s get out of bed and make breakfast,” Blaine says and the twins squeal excitedly. “I think we should have pancakes today!”

The squeals grow louder as the twins push out of their parents’ arms to get to the kitchen.

“We’ll finish what we started later,” Blaine promises with a kiss, still managing to take Kurt’s breath away with a single press of his lips. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
